Conventionally, in fast food stores, beverages, such as juice, soft drinks are served in relatively large disposable cups, and the customers have to fetch straws themselves for sucking up the beverage from the cups. It is not hygienic and covenient in many respects; especially to some people, it will give them a little trouble to locate the straws in a large store where they visit for the first time. Moreover, the separate straws and paper cups are relatively hard to collect when serving people are cleaning the tables on which the used containers are disposed.